White, Milk, and Dark
by Shy-Hime
Summary: The first time he watched, he couldn't leave. He continued to watch them. One night, he couldn't hold it. He released. Then...he joined. DMHPBZ SLASH! LEMON!


White, Milk, and Dark

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: The first time he watched, he couldn't leave. He continued to watch them. One night, he couldn't hold it. He released. Then...he joined. DMHPBZ

WARNINGS: SLASH!! LEMON!!

Pairing: DracoHarryBlaise

Notes: /Parseltongue/

----

He couldn't turn away. He knew he should but he _just_ couldn't. He was in awe. The two males melded together. White and dark chocolate. They moaned and whispered. One was dominant the other was submissive. White over powering dark. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He knew it should have hurt that his crushes were making love with each other, but if anything, that turned him on even more.

Early morning he would be awaken from dreams of white and dark, erection showing proudly. The other boys in his dorm raised eyebrows but didn't question, after all they have had their fair share of wet dreams. He would enter the bathroom and relieve himself, thinking of his two crushes. He loved the moments in which they would meet in the hall and banter back and fourth.

When they were gone he would smile to himself secretly and his two best friends would roll their eyes and sigh in exasperation. The two knew he loved the two boys and they found it amusing, albeit exasperating, that he would bicker with them just to hear their voices. He was the one who usually started the fights. After that first night of seeing them, he continued too.

He would stay up at night and watch their names on the Maurauder's Map and when the names merged he would quickly slip the invisibility cloak on and go to watch them. He was never caught. He was almost placed in Slytherin for a reason, you know. However, it seemed tonight would be the night, Harry James Potter, would be caught.

----

He was watching again. He bit his lip. It seemed like this one night was the one to push him over the edge. He bit harder, and drew blood. He slowly reached down and into his pants to grasp his erection. He stroked his length and let out a silent moan. He brushed a thumb over the tip and arched his back slightly. He bit his lip again. He watched Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have sex, not knowing their audience, as he continued to stroke himself.

He let out a quiet hiss. Blaise finally climaxed, letting loose a scream, soon followed by Draco. That was all it took. Harry realeased, letting loose a small cry. Draco and Blaise's heads snapped up. With narrowed eyes they scanned the room, looking for the source of the cry. Harry bit his lip, cursing himself in his mind. Making sure the cloak didn't move he stood, zipping his pants up slowly. He stood ramrod straight, unwilling to reveal himself. He didn't want to get rejected.

He watched in some sort of facination as Draco stood and swayed in his general direction. He raked his eyes over Draco's body. He couldn't stop it in time, he whimpered. Draco's hand shot out and he grasped the cloak and pulled, revealing Harry. Harry was panting and his face was flushed. His half-lidded, liquid emerald colored eyes locked with Draco's own liquid mercury colored eyes. Harry's face darkened and slumped down the wall again, panting heavier.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "...Potter...?"

Harry lifted his head and firmed his resolve, "...Malfoy..." His attention was soon caught on Blaise's swinging hips as he made his way over to Draco and Harry. He climbed his gaze higher and locked with Blaise's curious ocean colored eyes. A soft moan passed Harry's lips and his head flung itself back. Blaise's eyes widened, as did Draco's.

Blaise leaned over and stared Harry in the eyes, "Do you...fancy us, Potter...?" Harry groaned this time, but nodded.

Draco's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline, "Seriously?"

Harry glared at him, "I just responded positive, Dray!" Harry then squeked and clasped a hand over his mouth in horror.

Draco tilted his head to the side, "Dray...?"

Harry waved his arms widely in front of him, "I'm sorry! It just slipped out! I only call you that in my dreams!!" His eyes widened. "Aw, bugger." Draco stared at him in shock. Then, Blaise pulled Harry up and crushed his lips on Harry's. Harry's eyes widened further and a moan escaped. His eyes slid closed and Draco smirked over Harry's shoulder at Blaise, recieving a smirk in return.

Draco swaggered over to the pair and pressed himself firmly against Harry. His arms slithered around his waist and he nipped Harry's ear. Harry arched his back, pressing himself harder against Blaise. Draco's tongue flicked out and traced the shell of Harry's ear, elicting a moan from said male. This made Harry open his mouth and allow Blaise to thrust his tongue into his cavern.

Draco slid his tongue down Harry's neck and bit down where his shoulder and neck met. Harry let out a small cry of pain that soon became a purring sound as Draco licked the spot tenderly. Draco pulled away, "Purring, Potter?"

Harry blushed and pulled away from Blaise, "I can't control the creature blood in me, Draco."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Creature blood?" Harry bit his lip and chewed on it. Before allowing the glamour to fall. His hair was a bit longer, now brushing his shoulders, but the two pairs of new appendages held the other two's attention. Black cat ears rested on the side of his head where his human ears used to be, and two black cat tails swayed behind Harry.

Blaise stared, transfixed, at Harry's new ears. He lifted a hand and softly stroked the ears. Harry immeadiately began to purr, loudly. Joining the purring was panting and moaning as Draco scratched the bases of his tails. He arched his back when Draco hit a certain area. His erection brushed up against Blaise's and Blaise groaned, panting heavily.

Draco soon trailed his hands up Harry's back and slithered them to the his chest. He flicked and rubbed Harry's nipples through his shirt. Harry hissed and bucked into Blaise. Blaise gripped his hips and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. They eaisly slipped down and Draco pushed him forward, making him step out of them, hungerily kissing Blaise.

Harry forced his tongue into Blaise's mouth, running it over Blaise's teeth. Blaise shivered, and Harry mewled. Harry warred with Blaise and tried to buck into him, from what Draco was doing, but Blaise held his hips firm. Harry looped his arms around Blaise's neck and buried his hands in his dark hair. Draco spelled Harry's shirt off and ran his hands over Harry's abs and chest.

While his hands were busy he ran his tongue up the length of Harry's neck, nipping at Harry's ear. Harry purred and tugged on Blaise's hair. He arched his back and gasped when Draco's hands traveled into his boxers and stroked his length. Harry pulled back from Blaise, panting. Draco's thumb brushed past his tip and down the length. Draco continued to pump until Harry was almost at his end. Before he could release, Draco pulled away.

Harry hissed in displeasure and bit the junction where the shoulder and neck met on Blaise. Blaise gasped in shock, but was soon moaning when Harry's tongue lapped at the blood flowing. Harry dragged his tongue up, leaving a red trail. He bit Blaise's earlobe and then gave him another quick kiss. Harry felt a little push from Draco and he, in turn, pushed Blaise onto the bed they had traveled closer too. Blaise bounced a little but stopped when Harry's wieght was pressed on top of him. Sometime when they were falling, Draco pulled Harry's boxers off.

Blaise's and Harry's erections brushed against the others. Blaise gasped and Harry hissed. /Blaisssse.../ Blaise's erection grew at the hissing noise Harry emitted. Draco came up from nehins harry and cast a cleaning charm on Harry's anus before lubricating his fingers with another spell. He slipped a single digit in Harry and Harry's torso went down. His now sharp nails dug into Blaise's hips as Draco added another finger. Draco made a scissor motion and Harry hissed in pain. Draco continued to prepare Harry and Harry prepared Blaise. Harry lubricated his cock, as did Draco.

Harry hovered over Blaise, poisitioned to penetrate and when Blaise nodded, Harry slowly slid in. He stopped several times for Blaise to shift before continue. Harry froze completely when Blaise whimpered. He was completely ridged. Blaise took a deep breath before nodding. Harry continued till he was fully sheathed. He whispered in Blaise's ear in parseltongue, using a soothing tone. Blaise wiggled his hips a little and Harry pulled back about half way before thrusting back in. As Harry thrust back in, Draco slid into Harry. Harry mewled in pain and bit into Blaise's shoulder. Blaise winced and as the pain disappeared Harry shifted.

As one Draco and Harry thrust in and out. Blaise made red lines in Harry's back, while Harry made crescent marks on Blaise's hips and Draco made crescents in Harry's hips. Blaise's bucked into Harry, meeting the other two's thrusts. "Fondle yourself, Blaise." /Do it!/ Harry whispered.

"Ah...hah...," was Blaise's reply as he took his hands from Harry's back and began to stroke his large erection. He used feather light touches and he caressed the tip. He moaned Harry's name and Harry purred Draco's name.

All three were close. With one final thrust Harry came within Blaise, /BLAISE! DRACO!/

Draco gave a couple more thrusts before he to released, "Harry!" His seed shot into Harry.

Blaise gave one last pump and he cumed all over Harry's stomach, "Harry!" Draco pulled back and collapsed on the left side of Blaise. Harry also pulled back and collapased on Blaise's other side.

Harry's eyes began to drift close, "Thanks for not rejecting me and allowing for me to join." He trailed off as he was swallowed in sleep's embrace.

Blaise turned to face Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his scar, "Mine."

Draco leaned over Blaise and carded his fingers through Harry's hair, "Ours." Blaise nodded sleepily and crawled over Harry so he could curl up against him. Draco soon succumbed to sleep's whispers, cuddled into Harry's other side.

----

Shy-Hime: My first lemon. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
